When It Comes To Mikan Sakura
by ejo
Summary: Being fought over by a black knight and a white prince was tiring. Add evil witches, scary dragons, tipsy potions, and then you'll have high school.


**When It Comes To Mikan Sakura  
**written by: ejo

**Summary:** It took both Natsume and Ruka long enough to realize that Mikan is the only woman they can possibly love. Now that they're in high school, their rivalry will be issued! No one wants to back down and both of them wants to claim her... badly.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Everything is silent on that day. The deafening silence echoed in the room as everyone tried their best to avoid two particular boys' gazes. It's hard enough to look at them, with them being quiet and kept on exchanging glares.

And it all started because of a girl.

Yes, a simple girl who goes by the name Mikan Sakura. Everyone in the Academy knows her, well who wouldn't? She has two rare alices, has ties with the respectable High School Principal and Middle School Principal, has notable parents, has a pleasing personality and has looks that can make your jaw drop – _literally_.

When the two heartthrobs of the campus have fallen for her, every girl and boy knew they have to back away. The girls knew that they can't compare themselves to Mikan (and even Hotaru) while the boys easily gave up on her due to the fear of getting hurt by Natsume.

As years passed, Natsume grew quite protective of Mikan even though they aren't a couple. Everyone found it weird (except for a few good people), not until he proclaimed his love for her during the recent Christmas Ball. And after that, Ruka Nogi started to make his move as well. Something sparked in him and it was love.

He realized that the reason he cared for Mikan was because deep inside he loves her and cherishes her. He wants to be somebody in her heart and he _badly_ wants her for himself.

Yuu Tobita quietly waited for the teacher to come, he felt from behind that the atmosphere isn't going to _chill_ as much as he thought it would.

Then the silence was broken when they heard loud steps running fastly to their classroom outside. From the curtained windows, they could manage to see a small form from the silhouette. The door quickly opened and it revealed a panting Mochu.

"Guys, looks like Jinno wouldn't be coming," He said as he catches up on his breath. "There's been an emergency meeting and it's free time baby!"

Everyone shouted for joy. They threw their notebooks in the air and the sleepy faces were wiped away in an instant.

Natsume stood up from his seat and tried to walk away quietly but Ruka stopped him, making everyone quiet once again and watched them in fear.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked while petting his rabbit.

"Why do _you_ care?" Natsume replied back in annoyance, his hands inside his pockets. The thing he hated most is when people mind other people's business. And Ruka knows it. And he also hated the fact that Ruka knows how to annoy him best. "It's free time and I can do anything I want. You really don't know how to have fun, do you?"

"You can do anything you want inside the classroom. You don't need to get out." Ruka stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Natsume gave out an empty and cold chuckle, making everyone in the room shiver. "Are you afraid that I'll visit _her_? Are you afraid that I'll make a move without you knowing? You're nothing but a _coward_ Ruka." He gave out a smirk.

Ruka looked annoyed. He knew that Natsume is trying to get in his nerves, but no matter how much he tries to shrug it, he can't simply leave it be. He knew Natsume knows him _best_ – his strengths and his weaknesses.

There was a long pause in their conversation. Everyone wanted to stop them – but how?

Then they heard soft giggles and laughter outside from a group of female students. The two boys' ears perked a little when they heard a _very_ familiar voice.

_Mikan._

The door opened once again, revealing a brunette with her hair down and at her back are her friends who composed of the legendary female Hitler Hotaru Imai, Anna Umenomiya and Sumire Shouda.

The girls except for the dense brunette noticed the uncanny silence and puzzled looks that drifted in their friend Nonoko's classroom.

"Nonoko," Mikan called with glee. "It's free time. Let's have fun and hit the pavilion."

Nonoko, red from shyness, took quick yet small steps towards Mikan. She knew every pair of eyes in her class was set at her back. "Quick, let's go." She whispered to Mikan as she dragged her swiftly.

Hotaru left with one last glance at Natsume and Ruka then she gave out a muffled laughter, agitating the boys more.

Before Ruka could look at Natsume once again, his attention was once again captured by Mikan who suddenly popped out again at the door.

"Hey Ruka," She called as she beamed a smile. "Come with us if you want to. There's tea and cakes ready."

Ruka flashed a triumphant smile at _ex_-best friend, making Natsume grit his teeth in frustration. He hated how Ruka manages to annoy him with the most little possible of ways.

"And, oh, Natsume you can come along as well if you want." She added then she left with her friends, leaving a faint scent of strawberries in the hallway.

Natsume grinned happily at Ruka. If there's one thing he hates about Natsume, it would be his comebacks in attempt to put him down.

"See," Natsume insisted. "Even the woman you love knows how to have fun."

But Ruka doesn't back down pretty easily, especially when it comes to Mikan Sakura.

* * *

**Ejo  
01-03-10**


End file.
